Sen Kubikajiri
Sen Kubikajiri (首かじり 千, Kubikajiri Sen) is a from and the last member of the Kubikajiri Clan. Killed off during the persecution of those who wielded Kekkei Genkai, Sen is the last line of his clan's own Kekkei Genkai. Under the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī Sen has decided to rebirth his clan with him as its leader. Personality Sen is a calm and quiet individual, rarely speaking out and steering away from conversations with others. Holding much regret for what happened to his clan, he feels that if he was stronger maybe he could have done something. In actuality, he was still a child and couldn't avert the fate that was drawn out for his clan. He carries with him the burden of restoring his clan, proving that this goal is what he fights for. Despite the great love he has for his clan, he holds no remorse towards the Village and its people for their persecution of his clan. Sen appears to be very protective over his village as well, possibly forgiving them for their unjust persecutions on those who wielded blood line techniques. As stated, Sen is truly a protective person, not wanting any harm to come to his village. Believing he couldn't protect his clan for being weak, he has corrected this by training to become a stronger being. He uses the abilities the Village once persecuted to protect them from anything that lives to harm and has stated that "Life is worth protecting, if there are people at your side". Appearance Sen is a young man, with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. His hair covers his right eye, and his bangs hang down at the side of his face. He wears a black t-shirt with long sleeves, comprised of a stripe pattern. Sen wears a pair of long black pants, with several black belts around his waist. Sen has a diagonal strap over his chest, that carries the katana that sits on his back. On missions, Sen has shown to adorn himself with the standard Kirigakure Flak Jacket over his black t-shirt, and wears a Kirigakure headband in the form of a face guard, similar to that of Tobirama Senju. History Born into a time of where the uprise of several Kekkei Genkai users lead to fears of a complete overthrow of the country. At a very young age, when the villagers began to attack his clan members, his mother placed the young Sen under the possession of member , who was a friend of his father. Within three days, Sen's entire clan was murdered and put on show as a method to strike fear into others with Kekkei Genkai. As Jinpachi attempted to escort the young Sen out of the village, Sen caught a glimpse of his dead father and brother tied to a wooden pole. Falling in fear, the villages caught on that Sen was a member. Jinpachi told Sen to run, and fended off the villagers, resulting in his death. Escaping the village, Sen made a home in the outskirts of Kirigakure where he had no food or water. During his time out there, he grew and trained himself. By the time he was twelve, he had mastered his clan's Kekkei Genkai and was a skilled user of ninjutsu. Years passed and Sen continued to stay out in the outskirts, until the reign of the Fourth Mizukage came to an end. With the new Fifth Mizukage taking the reins, she urged all Kekkei Genkai users in hiding to come out as they would no longer be subjected to the cruelty they once did. Amongst the first few to come out, Sen came before the village and told his story. Sympathizing for him, Mei allowed him to become a shinobi of the village by passing the rank of Genin and Chunin. Despite the hate and genocide the village had towards his family, Sen had seen the light and decided that to restore his clan he must accept that what happened in the past is the past. Abilities Years of experience, Sen is a Jonin-ranked shinobi with great skill in both and . Serving in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Sen proved to be a skilled shinobi in his own right. A member of the , Sen was able to take down many White Zetsu Clone with the use of his natura talents. He proved to fluidly utilize his natural elemental affinities to take down his foes as well, combing the steady and powerful Water Release with the vibrant and destructive Fire Release. Sen has shown to be a skilled Tactician as well, leading several teammates into taking on the resurrected members of the . Kubikajiri Kekkei Genkai The Kekkei Genkai of the Kubikajiri Clan, allows Sen to cast powerful onto his target, that could trick even the strongest of ninja. Gathering chakra in his eyes, Sen can cast these unique Genjutsu onto his opponent that have been known to be quite fierce and cruel. The Kekkei Genkai itself, allows the Kubikajiri Clan members to tap into the memories of their target through eye contact which then allows them to utilize Genjutsu to express their fears and desires into real life. Most shinobi can hide their fears, dreams, desires, etc from their fellow shinobi but nobody can escape their own mind. Sen is skilled at using his Kekkei Genkai, mainly for Interrogation and taking on his opponents quickly and steadily. He has shown to be emotionless when it comes to using this technique, even causing the image of a mother losing her child to reoccur thousands of times within one Genjutsu. Elemental Ninjutsu Having an affinity for both and , Sen has shown to utilize them with great skill. By utilizing his Water Release: Spirited Mist, he can create a thick mist barrier around him that can absorb Fire natured attacks. In conjunction with his Fire Release: Vibrant Display of Flame, Sen has shown to create a large fiery blast all around him, leaving him completely unharmed. Gathering chakra at his mouth, Sen has shown to fire concentrated blasts of water that could even shatter rock. Trivia * His name "Sen" (千) means "1,000" and "Kubikajiri" (首かじり) means "Neck Bite". * According to Sen's Databook entry in FANON (ファノン, FANON) ** He wishes to fight whom he met during the ** His favorite foods are Fried Fish as well as raw vegetables. ** Sen has completed 170 Official Missions; 85 D-Rank, 25 C-Rank, 29 B-Rank, 26 A-Rank and 5 S-Rank